Qui sera le dernier ?
by nyxox
Summary: Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour les jeux de survie. Pur délire, pour une fois. :)


**Attention : Ce texte est un pur délire sortant de mon esprit malade (la reprise des cours mélangée à la télévision ne me réussit pas). Comme d'habitude, Kriss et Mathieu étant des personnes réelles, je me permets de vous rappeler que ce texte n'est que fiction et que je ne prétends pas inventer une vie ou un caractère à ces personnes. Si les concernés jugent cette fiction insultante, je la supprimerai sans opposition, mon but n'étant pas de blesser, mais de divertir.**

**Autre chose, toute ressemblance avec une célèbre émission tv ou aux romans de type « Sa majesté des mouches » ou « Robinson Crusoé » est voulue et désirée.:p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, du moins je l'espère.**

* * *

><p>Faces à faces, réunies sur une plage blanche, deux équipes de huit personnes se défiaient du regard. Un homme coincé entre les deux, un micro à la main les empêchait de commencer une bagarre. Ça et là, des cadreurs et des caméras étaient dissimulés pour filmer l'aventure. Un des hommes du tournage donna un top significatif et l'animateur se tourna vers une caméra.<p>

« Bonjour à tous ! En cette nouvelle année, nous voici repartis dans un nouvel épisode de 'Qui sera le dernier ?'. Durant une semaine, nos courageux aventuriers vont s'affronter. Le but, malgré les années, n'a pas changé. »

D'un mouvement de tête, l'animateur chassa une mèche de devant ses yeux et se tourna vers une autre caméra pour continuer son monologue.

« À l'aide de leur ingénuité, ils devront se débarrasser des membres de l'équipe adverse. Ils devront aussi survivre sur cette île hostile à l'état sauvage. Trouver de la nourriture, se construire un abri, se méfier de l'ennemi, voici le concept de 'Qui sera le dernier' ! Un rappel cependant : les candidats ont l'interdiction formelle de tuer, violer ou blesser gravement l'ennemi. »

À ces mots, des grognements mécontents retentirent dans les deux équipes. L'équipe de tournage décida de les ignorer.

« L'équipe ayant encore le plus de membres gagnera. À présent, des bateaux vont emmener les équipes à des morceaux de l'île opposés. Le décompte commence maintenant ! Dans une semaine, la fin du jeu sonnera. La question est… Qui sera le dernier ? »

Prenant un air mystérieux, l'animateur jeta un regard séducteur à la caméra. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de tournage répartissait les 16 personnes sur quatre bateaux. La première équipe était vêtue de rouge tandis que la seconde était couverte de jaune. Les moteurs des navires se mirent en route et l'eau se fendit sous leurs passages. Le jeu venait de débuter. Les stratégies pouvaient commencer.

* * *

><p>Les rouges semblaient dépités. Les bateaux venaient de partir, les laissant seuls sur la plage. En soupirant, Kriss jeta un regard aux autres membres de son équipe, calculant dans sa tête leur potentiel et ce qu'il pourrait en tirer.<p>

Le prof de philo avait laissé tombé son marteau dans le sable, attendant le bon moment pour agir. L'homme hélicoptère tournait en rond, pas encore totalement remis du voyage qu'ils avaient du faire pour venir ici. Le fou avait réalisé son rêve à bord d'un hélicoptère dernier cri. Dans un coin, le carniste et le végétarien se disputaient déjà sur les prochains repas de la semaine tandis que le gamin jouait à enfouir ses mains dans le sable. Enfin, le pyromane cherchait du regard un moyen d'assouvir ses besoins de destructions primaires.

Soudainement inquiet, Kriss les recompta. En se comptant lui même, l'équipe n'avait que sept membres. Or, ils étaient huit en arrivant. Ils avaient déjà perdu l'un des leurs dès le début du jeu ? Nerveux, l'homme joua avec ses cheveux. Ils partaient déjà avec un handicap. Décidant de se reprendre, Kriss s'avança en direction de la forêt.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai la dalle. On s'organisera plus tard. »

Les grondements mécontents du prof de philo retentirent, mais tous les ignorèrent pour suivre le chef de l'équipe, le pyromane plus qu'heureux d'assouvir bientôt sa passion. Qui disait nourriture disait feu.

* * *

><p>À l'opposée de l'île, les jaunes n'avançaient pas plus que les rouges. Mathieu se retrouvait au milieu des disputes de ses multiples personnalités.<p>

« Et je te dis que je ne bougerais pas ! Venir ici alors qu'il y a plein de monstres dans cette foret ! Et aucun endroit pour brancher mon sèche-cheveux, se plaignit la fille. Je veux rentrer immédiatement ! Dit-elle en tapant du pied et en jetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière. »

Le patron ricana tandis que le panda, le geek, le hippie, le moine et le prof se faisaient plus discrets.

« Pas de chance poufiasse ! On est coincé ici durant une semaine. Mais si tu veux te faire manger, il y'a un moyen de s'arranger... »

À ces mots, les autres tressaillirent et la fille prit une mine offusquée. Mathieu ayant épuisé toute sa patience décida d'intervenir.

« Stop ! Et Patron, nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer. Ces règles s'appliquent surtout pour toi.

- Manger quelqu'un tout cru ne nécessite pas forcément sa mort, gamin. »

Là encore, Mathieu retint une grimace de dégoût.

« Il faut qu'on avance dans la jungle, dit le prof. Ici, nous avons toutes nos chances de nous faire repérer. Et il est hors de question qu'un esprit brillant tel que le mien se fasse battre par des créatures primaires. »

Tous le suivirent. Après tout, le scientifique devait savoir de quoi il parlait. Restant à l'arrière, le patron décida de s'éloigner du groupe. Il avait envie d'action.

« Minet, minet, chantonna-t-il, je vais te trouver…. »

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux jours que les rouges étaient sur l'île. Mis à part leur handicap de départ, aucun membre ne s'était encore perdu. Ils entamaient la deuxième nuit, allongés sous un abri fait des palmes et de branches. Kriss, le carniste et le végétarien essayaient de trouver le sommeil en vain. Le gamin à leur côté n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.<p>

« Bordel petit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria le prof de philo lui aussi déranger par ce remue-ménage.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi ! se plaignit l'enfant. »

Ils se regardèrent tandis que Kriss refermait ses yeux.

« Va pisser autour.

-Mais…

-Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on t'emmène par la main, la fiote, intervint le carniste. Maintenant, magne-toi ! »

Apeuré, le petit sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna. Il croisa le pyromane à l'écart des dormeurs qui mettait le feu à des feuilles en ricanant. L'enfant l'ignora et continua à s'enfoncer à travers les arbres pour effectuer sa besogne le plus rapidement possible. L'obscurité le terrifiait. Alors qu'il venait de combler ses besoins, il se tendit en entendent des branches craquées.

« Pyromane ? Hélicoptère ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Non, mais tu aurais préféré gamin. »

Le petit n'eut pas le temps de hurler qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'avertir les autres. À l'aide de lianes, le patron vêtu de jaune ligota l'enfant en ricanant. Il devrait le ramener au camp plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il allait s'amuser un peu.

Le troisième jour, personne ne questionna le patron sur le comment il avait réussi à capturer l'ennemi. Les jaunes ne voulaient rien en savoir. Le petit avait été attaché à un arbre soigneusement surveillé par le hippie qui avait entamé un chant de la paix, lui même gardé par le panda qui n'avait pas confiance envers un type complètement drogué.

« Et leur cachette alors tu sais où elle est ? demanda Mathieu

-Ouép gamin. Et je compte bien repartir à la chasse... »

Un sourire malsain s'inscrivit sur le visage du patron tandis que les autres secouaient la tête, désespérés.

« Ils ont du remarquer qu'ils leurs manquaient un membre. Ils vont se méfier. Il faudrait mieux que nous intervenions en groupe.

-Hors de question ! Cria la fille. De toute manière, la mer et le bronzage m'appellent. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, dandinant des fesses et s'éloigna vers la plage. Elle n'allait pas risquer d'abimer l'un de ses ongles dans ce jeu stupide. Alors qu'elle allait poser un pied dans l'eau, désireuse de l'océan, des petits rires retentirent derrière elle. Elle se retourna, mais ne trouva rien. Elle distingua des chuchotements, au fond, provenant de derrière les arbres. Elle recula, rentrant un peu plus dans l'eau. Mais le bruit se fit plus fort, se rapprochant d'elle. Soudainement, une personne apparut juste à côté d'elle, faisant résonner son rire fou. Paniquée, la fille ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Elle comprit juste que la personne venait juste d'allumer un bâton de dynamite et de le jeter dans sable. La fille se jeta à terre tandis que le bruit de l'explosion retentit sur l'île, rameutant les membres de son équipe.

* * *

><p>Cinq jours. Cinq jours que les rouges étaient sur l'île. Depuis la disparition du gamin, trois autres membres manquaient à l'appel : l'homme hélicoptère, le pyromane et le végétarien. D'un commun accord, les autres membres avaient décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Ils étaient peut-être moins nombreux, mais en attaquant l'ennemi, ils auraient l'avantage de la surprise. Ils s'étaient donc mis en route vers l'opposé de l'île. Après plusieurs heures de marches, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les jaunes. Les deux équipes se tendirent, comprenant qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Se préparant à l'attaque, le prof de philo souleva son marteau. Une lumière dans ses yeux s'était allumée.<p>

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Kriss. Vous gâchez notre effet de vendetta ! Reprocha-t-il.

-On peut vous dire la même chose, intervint le geek.

-Hein ? laissa échapper la totalité des rouges. »

En effet, en face d'eux, les rouges purent constater que les jaunes étaient moins nombreux qu'eux. Seuls le geek, le panda et Mathieu subsistaient.

« Vous nous en avez pris un plus grand nombre, se plaint le geek.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Nous n'en avons attrapé aucun, répliqua le carniste. Vous par contre…

-Nous n'avions que le gamin, avoua Mathieu. Mais il a disparu en même temps que le hippie. Mais attendez un peu…

-Si vous n'avez pas pris nos membres... Continua Kriss.

-Et que vous n'avez pas les nôtres…

-Alors qui s'en est chargé ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix. »

Les deux équipes se fixèrent inquiets, rassemblés par la même peur. Autout d'eux, des bruits retentirent. Encore. Les joueurs se rapprochèrent, comprenant qu'ils étaient encerclés par je ne sais quelle créature. Au fur et à mesure que la bête se rapprochait, les joueurs pouvaient distinguer des rires humains différents. Leurs kidnappeurs étaient donc deux. Sortant de sa cachette l'un des agresseurs se montra. Dans ses mains, des branches étaient enflammées. Il effectua une danse de la joie tout en mettant le feu aux arbres autour.

« Oh nan… murmura Kriss.

-Le pyromane a pété un plomb, dit le prof de philo. »

La deuxième voix dont le possesseur ne s'était toujours pas montré continuait à augmenter. Bientôt, Kriss reconnu les paroles qu'elle prononçait.

« Hihihi, je suis un gâteau de riz. »

Le deuxième kidnappeur sortit aussi de sa cachette. Kriss fut envahi de sueur froide en reconnaissant son membre qui avait disparu dès le début de son aventure. Peut-être que réunir le pyromane et le gâteau de riz sur un jeu de survie n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

« Courez, murmura Kriss.

-Quoi, demanda d'un air stupide le panda.

-Courrez ! »

Cette fois, Kriss avait hurlé avant de s'enfuir en courant suivit par les autres joueurs. Jaunes comme rouges, les membres avançaient vite dans l'espoir de semer les fous. En vain. D'un rire dément, le gâteau de riz se téléporta devant eux.

« Hihihi, je suis un gâteau de riz, avec un fusil mitrailleur, et beaucoup de munitions. »

Pris dans sa folie, le fou appuya sur sa gâchette et tira sur les fuyards. Le geek, trop frêle et pas assez agile fut touché à l'épaule. Tous courraient dans tous les sens, ne sachant comment sauver leurs peaux. D'un haussement de sourcil agacé, le prof de philo posa son marteau sur son épaule.

« Là vous commencez à être... »

Il leva son arme en l'air, son visage affichant un air dément avant de hurler :

« Hors sujet ! »

D'un geste sec, il l'abattit sur le gâteau de riz qui avait vidé toutes ses balles. Il se chargea ensuite du pyromane tandis que les autres joueurs étaient émerveillés.

* * *

><p>Le septième jour, l'équipe de tournage revint sur l'île afin de récupérer les participants et les images stockées dans les caméras. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver l'île détruite, la majorité de la végétation ayant disparu dans un feu de forêt géant. Tous les participants furent retrouvés saufs, même si l'enfant semblait traumatisé, le patron furieux de s'être fait surprendre dans la forêt par le gâteau de riz et que les deux fous avaient été solidement attachés et assommés.<p>

Le présentateur en voyant ces images voulut parler. Mais le marteau au-dessus de sa tête et les menaces susurrées à son oreille par le patron le dissuadèrent. Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas une nouvelle saison de « Qui sera le dernier » cette année.


End file.
